


Yes, Master

by WyldstileTH



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Censored Swearing, Comedy, Gen, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, argument, baby marx, because its exaggerated, headcanons, in the name of comedy, papa swordsman, papa zero - Freeform, upped the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Lord Zero has discovered a creature born of a black hole and has taken it in for him and Dark Matter Swordsman to train and raise. Neither of them have any experience caring for anything, well... except maybe that one plant that Swordsman killed.The story of how a giant, psychic eyeball and a commander of darkness trying to raise a living black hole. All while trying to not get obliterated by those higher up on the food chain (which is like everyone). Oh, yeah, and they may or may not cause a few abominations of life on the way.
Kudos: 13





	1. Legs of a Great Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This also isn't canon to my normal verse (except the idea that is explained below).
> 
> So, this story stems from an idea that me and my friend, realkeepkol, randomly came up with and thought was canon when we first started getting into Kirby. So, we had not been introduced to the anime, or all the bosses, or all the characters and only knew about Kirby, Meta Knight, a little about King Dedede, the characters that appear before Lololo and Lalala in Avalanche (Ssssssquishay!), Marx, and the concept of Zero, maybe Magolor and Bandana because I think Return was our first Kirby game if you don't count Avalanche. We also knew a little about Super Star.
> 
> The idea was: Marx is Zero's servant who is more powerful than him and overthrew him as an act of revenge. I *think* this idea stemmed from the fact that Marx is a jester (a type of servant) and that he was considered the most powerful and hardest boss, meaning he could have overthrown his master with ease. 
> 
> I literally thought this was canon for the longest time, pretty much until writing this story and going "huh, I should probably leave an explanation note...".
> 
> I also noticed that I keep talking about Marx being a black hole, but still haven't explained it. Don't worry, I've come up with an entire lore story to go better into an explanation!
> 
> I should probably mention: this story takes place before Lord Zero has a giant army because that makes it funnier. It also takes place during the GSA vs Nightmare war because that lets me do the one scene that convinced me to make this a story.

This was certainly an odd-looking creature. It had no arms, common for a Dark Matter, but it was a pale _pink_ , which was _never_ seen in a Dark Matter. It was small and round with eyes far too large for its face, sharp fangs too long for his mouth, and feet too big for his body. Besides, Lord Zero still lacked the ability to create more Dark Matter.

Dark Matter Swordsman looked up at his master, Lord Zero. His voice echoed through the hall as he asked his master a simple question that would serve his purpose well, “Master… are you requesting I execute this creature?”

Lord Zero’s pupil grew in size for a moment before reverting back to normal and Swordsman heard his master’s voice echo throughout his head, _Of course not! This child is born of a rare anomaly!_

Swordsman studied his master as he spoke, Lord Zero seemed very excited about a child, and such a young one too!

_Indeed, I am… he was to be born as a filthy Star Warrior, but seeing as how the star he was meant to be born from exploded at the exact moment of his birth, he is instead created from a black hole, known as a Void Warrior. He will be much more powerful than any Star Warrior; dead or alive! And do not worry, underling, he will grow with time. We only need patience._

“Right, patience…” Swordsman thought about what his master had just told him carefully. He was wary not to accuse his master of anything ill, seeing as Lord Zero was a very accomplished psychic, “What are we to do with this creature in the meantime?”

Lord Zero began floating an extra foot off the ground below, _We shall name and raise it, underling. Once it comes of age, we will be on top of Nightmare himself. We shall use this anomaly to build ourselves from the ground up, wreaking havoc on any soul in our path!_

Swordsman looked from his master to the child, then back to his master again, “And you intend _me_ to raise it?!”

_What? You think that_ I _could raise it? Of course, you’re going to raise it! So what should we name it?_ Lord Zero turned around, facing the deep space outside of the window behind him. He studied the stars and gazed at the spot the black hole was meant to be, _I’ve got it! We can name it Mark, or, even better, Marx!_

Swordsman looked at the creature then out the window, trying to see where his master had come up with the name. The name was good, but what was the meaning behind it?

_Yes, it’s a great name, for_ I _came up with it!_ Lord Zero turned back to face Swordsman, _We shall name him Marx because he_ marks _our new beginning, underling!_

Swordsman paused and slowly turned towards his master, “Di-did you just name him a _pun_?”

Lord Zero suddenly paused and turned to Swordsman, _Errr… maybe?_

Swordsman rolled his eye then looked back down to the creature, “You are now Marx. You shall answer to me as your commander and Lord Zero as your master. You will be trained to be strong and control your powers as a black void. You shall be the Void Warrior to bring us to the top and liberate our chains to the bottom of this pyramid of destruction-”

The newly dubbed Marx, being a baby, puked all over Swordsman, interrupting him and give Lord Zero a look of shock in his pupil. Lord Zero leaned closer to Swordsman and telepathically whispered, _I think he threw up on you, underling._

“Yes, I can see that!” Swordsman held Marx closer to his body, “Excuse me, while I go clean myself up!”

Lord Zero’s shocked expression did not fade once Swordsman had left, but thought to himself as he turned back out to the empty vacuum of space, _Hmm… perhaps this was not my brightest plan… Ah, who am I kidding; it’s not possible for me to come up with a bad plan!_

Lord Zero happily watched the stars be born and destroyed in the distance as he inflated his own ego while Swordsman struggled with making Marx sit still in the next as he tried to clean himself up.

“STOP SQUIRMING YOU ABHORRENT LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be serious, then I went “Wait… Zero is a depressing guy with a lot of depressing things centered around him… so what if I made a funny with him? It’s the last thing everyone would expect!” When it comes to me: Expect the unexpected.
> 
> I’m contemplating making this into a multi-chapter thing, but when I asked my brother if that would be a good idea, he told me “begone Satan” after I told him the story of baby Marx being raised by Zero and DMS. If it does end up being a multi-chapter story; expect a *lot* of hilarious moments following a giant, psychic eyeball and a commander of darkness trying to raise a living black hole while trying to *not* be killed by every being at a higher spot on the food chain than them (which would be most threats and heroes). Oh, yeah, and they may or may not cause a few abominations of life on the way.


	2. Watch Him Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordsman told Zero to watch Marx as carefully as he could. Guess what Zero doesn't do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a random want to write the next chapter. *shrugs*
> 
> I left… a *lot* of typos in that first chapter… ._.

Zero’s gaze followed the small pink ball as it rolled around the room. Swordsman had come in a small while ago and informed him that he had some matters to attend to and to not let this little demon out of his line of sight. EVER.

The ball stopped and sat down. It looked up into Zero’s pupil as it sat there. It was unsettling even though he was only sitting there… unsettlingly. 

Zero shuddered at the small pink ball’s eternal stare of large, black eyes. He wanted to look away. Swordsman had said that looking away would only bring bad times to the both of them though…. The pink demon smiled.

_ Nope! Okay, that’s the freakiest smile ever! _ Zero mentally freaked out as he turned around and looked out into the dark reaches of space. The black abyss was a beautiful thing. It was, after all, where a select few lives were created and most lives die out. The was an odd crash sound behind Zero and he turned to see…  _ Oh dear Nova. _

There was a hole in the wall next to the door and Marx was gone.

_ OH DEAR NOVA HE’S GONE!!!!!!! _

And things only got worse when the door swung open and Swordsman looked around the room for Marx. Swordsman looked up at his master with a one-eyed, very p**sed stare. “You looked away,  _ didn’t you _ ?”

_ Err… no? _

“ _ Really _ ?” Swordsman stated with a hint of sarcasm. “Then why is the brat nowhere to be seen other than  _ a giant hole in your wall _ ?”

Zero just stared at Swordsman for a bit, struggling to find a good lie.  _ We… uhh… were playing… Hide and Seek? _

Swordsman gave his master a raised-eyebrow look, “I don’t believe that for one second, Master.”

Swordsman turned with a dramatic wave of his cape, causing Zero to call him a “drama queen”, and the two left the room to search their base for the all-powerful, pink ball of demon now running free throughout their base.

* * *

_ You know… _ Zero began as Swordsman looked behind a rack in the hallway they were in,  _ you call Marx annoying and a brat, but you seem to really care what happens to him… _

Swordsman facepalmed, “After all this time; HOW THE H**L DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND  _ ANYTHING _ ABOUT THE CORPSE YOU ARE WEARING?!”

Zero sweat-dropped as Swordsman turned to him, “I  _ have _ to do what you say! You can  _ create _ more of me! You could  _ easily _ destroy  _ both Novad*mned sides _ of this war and  _ RULE THE F**KING UNIVERSE _ !!!” Zero looked around to avoid eye-contact with the dark sword master yelling at him. “Maybe you should understand what the h**l you’re getting into next time you  _ steal the skin of a dead god _ !”

Zero moved his gaze back to the dark sword master and stared at him. He was wearing a god’s corpse?  _ Does-does that make me a god? _

“Oh my Nova,  _ YES _ !” Swordsman turned back toward his master. “You are the god of suffering and corruption himself in that skin! You can cause an entire planet to  _ tear itself apart _ with just a  _ single thought _ ! You can create Dark Matter to  _ physically  _ bring forth a  _ conquest of the universe _ ! Why, the Zero before you created  _ an entire SOLAR SYSTEM _ ! And so far the only thing you’ve done is kidnap a child.” Zero looked down at the floor as Swordsman spat out that last part.

_ I’ve been trying- _

“Not hard enough.”

Swordsman went back to looking for Marx as Zero turned around and began floating back through the large base. A thought came to him as he came through the doors of his office. Perhaps he could make Swordsman happy if he could replicate him?

Yes! It was perfect! Zero nodded happily as he began straining to try and create a new Dark Matter to help Swordsman! Maybe Swordsman wouldn’t even have to watch Marx at all!

A planet blew up behind him as he smiled inwardly with a dark, evil malice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a short, stupid, argument chapter~!
> 
> I needed to get this chapter out there to get to some real (what I hope is) hilarity in the next chapter. So, sorry about it being too short and not funny~ ^-^”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a full-length story, but seeing as I have so many stories going on already, this story will be fairly low priority. However, like what you guys did with “The Group Chat of Dreamland”, it is possible for you to bump it up to a much higher priority through subscribing to the story, leaving kudos, leaving hits, and leaving comments!


End file.
